


Joe Armstrong: Khalas

by skysonfire



Series: Joe Armstrong [11]
Category: Joe Armstrong RPF
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Joe Armstrong Actor, One Shot, One Shot Collection, RPF, Romance, Short Encounters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:53:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22131340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skysonfire/pseuds/skysonfire
Relationships: Joe Armstrong/Reader
Series: Joe Armstrong [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/159608
Kudos: 2





	Joe Armstrong: Khalas

I couldn’t get used to how our voices sounded in Tangier. We had ambled along the boardwalk bathed in moonlight; a swollen and heavy humidity hanging in the air. Far past the Chellah Beach Club, we found a small bar, filled with smoke and candles and a lip of a stage on which a small band produced electronic Arabic sounds — the pinging, chiming and minor throaty vocals discordant and hypnotizing. Bodies moved in response to the beckoning intonation of the Lebanese stage enchantress, and no one paid a second of attention to us as we snaked our way through the throng. Rhythmic chanting.

I hung back as he advanced on the bar, and I watched him push the pale brown waves from his forehead. A damp, clean sweat held the locks from his face and his sunned complexion drew out his jeweled eyes and shiny bottom lip. He was so casual in sandals and linen, and I loved the way his body moved in the simple material. I drew incense through my nose and swayed my hips gently in time with the breathy volumes in the air. Synthesizer. 

He returned to me with a simple glass filled with watermelon water infused with vodka. I rocked the fluid back into my throat, keeping my eyes fixed on him. Tempo change.

My skin moistened with a sheen and I tingled as his eyes worked my flowing skirt and snug tank. He turned me about and with the slightest touch, encouraged my arms over my head. I wrapped my wrists around his neck and my bangles sang with the vibrations of the bar. He guided his hips in time with my own, his hands barely contacting my waist. Clinging zills. 

The song building, the pitch of the commanding voice begged the floor to move and I rolled my shoulders in time, outstretching and twisting my arms and coiling my fingers thoughtfully. My whole body rolled and swayed against him and his hands hovered under my forearms where I could feel their heat, but not their touch. His body rocked behind me as a pleasurable escort and I sighed when his lips touched the back of my neck. Jingling riq.

I spun around and pushed my pelvis into him. He caught my waist with both hands and conducted my movements. I pressed toward his mouth.

“I want to know what she’s saying.” My voice was unfamiliar.

He smiled to the left, as was his way; the light illuminating his prominent canine.

“Khalas.” He reached under my tank to catch the flesh of his fingers on the soft sweat of my back.

“It means ‘salvation.’” His mouth slid over my lips and my heartbeat begged him with sounds like music.


End file.
